


Bad Boy?

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: BDSM with Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Caring Ian Gallagher, Colors, Crying, Dom Ian Gallagher, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey gives off little vibes, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Soft Ian Gallagher, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Spanking, Sub Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallagher, it's both sexual and non-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: What starts out as a good punishment for making a scene in public, it quickly turns a little too real, and Mickey questions whether or not Ian's actually mad with him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: BDSM with Gallavich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	Bad Boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantaysytrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaysytrash/gifts).



> Safewords are a very important part of a healthy, BDSM relationship, and I feel there should be more fics including the topic. In case you're new to the idea, a safeword, color, or specific gesture means STOP. In a lot of sessions, saying "no" or "stop" doesn't mean you actually mean it. The safeword MEANS stop, like completely stop the session, it's gone too far. 
> 
> Remember to discuss these things with your partner(s), especially if you plan on partaking in BDSM relationships. Safewords are _very_ important. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this fic!

Mickey jerks when Ian delivers another slap to his hip, gasping softly and arching his back to get closer to Ian, trying to feel him as much as he can. He whines when Ian lifts away from him, crying out when his hips slam against his harshly, driving deep into him and punching against his prostate, making his whole body shudder. He tugs at the soft cuffs around his wrists, head bowed between his shoulders. “I-Ian-” 

Another slap. “What?” His voice is sharp, almost degrading. Mickey shivers at the tone. 

“Please, I’m sorry-” he gasps out, whimpering when Ian squeezes his ass, still shaking from his spanks from earlier. “I-I won’t do it again!”

Ian leans down slowly, pinning Mickey to the bed. “Explain what you did wrong.” 

Mickey swallows. His chest tightens at the request, trying to recount what exactly happened. They were out having drinks with some of Ian’s EMT coworkers and Mickey caught one of the girls eyeing Ian a little too closely. He tried ignoring it, sticking close to Ian like a possessive little bitch, but she didn’t seem to give a fuck. The moment her hand touched Ian’s chest, Mickey lost his cool. 

“I-I shouldn’t have dumped my d-drink on your friend,” he whimpers, flinching when Ian slaps his thigh a bit too harshly. “B-But-”

“No buts,” Ian says calmly, squeezing his thigh where he hit. “You made a scene and embarrassed me in front of my coworkers. You’ve been a very bad boy, Mikhailo.” 

“No,” Mickey whines, skin crawling at hearing his full name. Was Ian really mad with him? “S-She was-” 

Another slap. “Don’t talk back, Mickey.” He shuts his mouth quickly, muffling his moans into the sheets when Ian’s thrusts become faster. “You’re in big trouble. Bad boys don’t get to talk back, yes?”

Mickey reluctantly nods, unsure if he can speak or not. Ian hums, leaning down and nipping the shell of his ear. Mickey moans when his hand rubs and squeezes his reddened skin gently, arching into his other hand when it slides up to his chest. “I don’t think you’ve been punished enough. Maybe I should just finish myself and not let you cum? Think that’d teach you a lesson?”

Mickey stiffens and shakes his head. Ian trails his lips down the back of his neck, just barely touching him. “No? I think so. I’ve spoiled you too much, hm? Think it’s okay to act out in public now?”

“No!” Mickey pleads, gasping when Ian squeezes his hip harshly and nails deeper into him, shaking him from head to toe. 

“I didn’t say you could talk,” Ian mutters. “Your behavior will not be tolerated.”

Mickey winces, thinking back on what happened. Was he in the wrong for getting jealous? He knows Ian would never cheat on him, especially with a woman, but that doesn’t give her the right to touch him like he’s hers. Mickey might’ve acted too harshly, but should he have just stood aside like some bitch? Wait, was he being a bitch overreacting like that? Mickey whimpers, confused with his thoughts. 

“Stop,” he whispers, trying to squirm away from Ian’s touches. He feels suffocated, the feeling of being fucked so good suddenly not so good anymore. 

“Stop what? You know you’ve been a bad boy,” Ian says, his nails digging into Mickey’s chest. “Right?”

“No!” Mickey gasps, wondering for a moment why Ian is still going. Why is he-? “R-Red! Red!” 

Hardly a second later, Ian’s touch has softened and he’s no longer moving. Mickey whimpers when Ian pulls out of him, looking up when he feels the cuffs being pulled off. “Shh shh, baby, I got you,” Ian murmurs into his ear, hands massaging his wrists gently to get rid of the lingering pins and needles. Mickey only then notices he’s crying, squeezing his eyes shut when Ian’s hands cup his face. “Shh, you’re okay, baby. We’re done, okay? Relax…” 

Mickey nods to show he understands, letting Ian roll him over onto his side so he can look at him better. It’s quiet for a few moments aside from Mickey’s hitched, heavy breathing, Ian’s fingers carding through his hair to help him relax. As the tension leaves Mickey’s shoulders, Ian leans down and kisses his temple. “Did I go too far?”

As if a switch was flipped, Mickey starts spilling. “S-She was flirting with you all night a-and I tried to keep my cool b-but when I saw her touch you, I-I couldn’t stop myself…” 

Ian blinks in surprise, clearly not expecting the sudden spill. “Oh, baby…” 

“I-I’m sorry I embarrassed you but I couldn’t just stand by and-” he keeps talking, gasping in between his words as more tears fall. He can’t look at Ian anymore. He’s scared to see the disappointment, the anger, and annoyance at watching him fall apart over something so stupid. “I didn’t want to be bad…” 

“Look at me, baby,” Ian murmurs, cupping his face and tilting his head up. Mickey does as he asks, eyes red and glossy and lips trembling. Ian frowns, brushing his thumbs over his wet cheeks. “It’s my fault I didn’t listen to your side of the story. I didn’t know she was flirting with me at all. I will have a firm talk with her and make sure that never happens again, especially in front of you.” Mickey whimpers softly. Ian wipes away a stray tear that fell. “Baby, you know you can stop this early if I don’t understand why you did something.” 

Mickey winces, looking down guiltily. “I-I was okay with it at first… whole punishment deal is kind of hot but… then it started to seem like you were really mad at me and…” 

“No, baby, I’m not mad at you,” Ian murmurs. “Especially now that I know why you did it.” 

Mickey looks back up at him, expression completely vulnerable. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Ian smiles, kissing him gently. Mickey sighs softly into the kiss, leaning into him in relief. “Showing her who I belong to… you know what that makes you?”

“Hm?”

“A very good boy,” Ian whispers, watching the surprise morph into Mickey’s face. “I’m very proud of you for not doing anything worse than spilling your drink on her.”

Mickey pouts, looking down with a grumbled “She’s lucky I didn’t have my glock…” 

Ian chuckles, pressing a few lingering kisses to his cheeks, temple, and nose. “I believe this calls for a nice, warm bath and some ice cream?”

Mickey perks up. “Yeah?”

“Anything you want,” Ian hums, pecking his lips. “As an apology for my earlier actions.” 

Mickey turns a light pink and smiles, shrugging a bit. “It’s okay…” 

“Still,” Ian smiles back, standing up from their bed and holding his hands out to him. “I think you deserved to be spoiled a little.” 

Mickey laughs and takes his hands. “Okay, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by fantaysytrash "safewords actually being used and the aftercare that follows...?"
> 
> I absolutely LOVE this little Mickey vibes AU we have going y'all! All of your prompts are amazing and I do plan on completing each one! As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
